


Thank You, Girlfriend

by IperOuranos



Series: Seasons of Love [6]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Mimi cerca un bel completo per una serata fuori.





	Thank You, Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Fic per il Cow-T 2018, Prompt: Piume

Se c'era una cosa che Mimi amava del suo lavoro, era la quantità infinita di vestiti a cui aveva accesso. Non ne usufruiva spesso, abituata a scegliere sempre completi più o meno simili per i suoi spettacoli, ma amava girare nel guardaroba e immaginare tutte le possibilità di combinazione che avrebbe potuto trovare. 

Quella sera, Roger era rimasto fuori dal camerino, in attesa che la giovane finisse di vestirsi. Mimi l'aveva trascinato nel retro del locale, nonostante le sue lamentele, e l'aveva obbligato ad aspettare lì. Non aveva spettacoli, era il suo giorno libero, ma aveva chiesto quasi in ginocchio al proprietario di poter prendere in prestito alcuni abiti, e lui aveva accettato senza grandi remore. In fondo, Mimi era una delle sue punte di diamante, se per una volta le faceva un favore non ci avrebbe perso così tanto.  
Così, ora la ragazza stava passando la mano su tutti gli abiti, cercando di immaginare quale avrebbe potuto essere più bello, quale il suo ragazzo avrebbe potuto apprezzare di più.   
Dopo varie ricerche, aveva scelto una gonna corta rosso chiaro e un top nero, che la facevano sentire bella e dolce allo stesso tempo. Sorrise allo specchio, mordendosi appena un labbro, felice come sempre di poter fare qualcosa con Roger nei suoi pensieri. 

Eppure, c'era ancora qualcosa che non le tornava. Voleva essere perfetta, ma c'era qualcosa che mancava, e non riusciva a capire cosa. Rivoltò la zona degli accessori ancora e ancora, nel tentativo di trovare qualcosa che potesse completare il tutto, ma non riusciva a trovare niente che la soddisfasse.  
Si guardò di nuovo allo specchio, le guance gonfie in un'espressione contrita.   
"Se solo Angel fosse qui, potrebbe dirmi esattamente cosa mettere."  
Il pensiero dell'amica,le fece bloccare un respiro in gola. Erano passati pochi mesi dal funerale, e la ferita era ancora aperta. Come poteva davvero sentirsi bella e divertirsi, senza la sua migliore amica al proprio fianco? Era ancora così difficile.

Sbuffò ancora, tornando a scavare in una scatola, finché dal fondo non tirò fuori quello che sembrava una lunga collana, con morbide, piccole piume a corollarla. Erano rosse, un rosso simile alla sua gonna, e piccole, intervallate da altrettanto piccole palline di plastica scura e lucida. Le bastò guardarle, per pensare che certo, quello era esattamente lo stile di Angel. Le sarebbe piaciuta molto, quella collana, ne era sicura.  
Così la indossò, guardandosi di nuovo allo specchio, e sorrise appena, mentre le sue dita passavano delicatamente sulle piume.   
"Mi hai salvato ancora una volta, eh, amica?"  
Pensò con un sorriso. 

Diede un'ultima occhiata allo specchio, prima di avviarsi verso la porta. Uscì e si presentò davanti a roger, facendo un lieve giro su se stessa per farsi vedere. Il ragazzo rimase a guardarla per qualche secondo, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca un paio di volte, prima di fermare lo sguardo sul suo volto, un sorriso che gli piegava le labbra.

"Sei bellissima, Mimi."

Disse. Mimi semplicemente si gettò su di lui, abbracciandolo con forza.

"Grazie. Merito di Angel,"

Disse solo. Roger sorrise, senza chiedere spiegazioni, e la abbracciò morbidamente. Mimi lasciò che il suo calore la cullasse per qualche tempo, prima di sollevare la testa ed allontanarsi di un passo.

"Allora, andiamo a fare un giro?"


End file.
